


What Could've Been

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [111]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Supernatural, Warehouse 13
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, M/M, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Why does it end this way?Different shows, same bullshit.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Kudos: 13





	What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to BeatriceEagle and Serrico for their feedback!


End file.
